


Complete

by megka



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, Damian Wayne Angst, Dick Grayson Angst, Jason Todd Angst, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Tim Drake Angst, batfam, batfamily fanfiction, bruce wayne messed up his kids, dc, sad lol, tw: anxiety, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megka/pseuds/megka
Summary: An average night for the four former and current Robins.They all cope in their own ways, however; they all suffer the same.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Complete

He was crying in the way that toddlers do.

Completely irreconcilable. 

Invisible hands clasped around his neck, eliciting guttural sobs from deep inside his throat. He clawed at his bony wrists, his tangled hair, anything he could sink his uncut nails deep into. The throbbing red crescent-shapes left in wake did little to distract. 

Static, like that heard between stations on a radio, droned on in the hollows of his ears. 

Simply, it was nothing in particular that sent Tim Drake into a manic state. However, in a complicated sense, it was everything piled up on top of his frail shoulders, every death, every injury, every abandonment that eventually snapped his bones into nothing but a pile of something that once resembled human. 

Atlas holds up the weight of the world. Tim Drake carries his own world, one that crumbles at every touch. 

Dick Grayson was sleeping in the way that children who grew up in war do. 

Completely awake.

The blue screen of his phone cast a muted light into the dark room. He made no attempt to check what notification it may be. Be it another Bludhaven crime scene, a job from Bruce, world-ending news from the Justice League, if he didn’t check it, it hadn’t happened. 

After a few moments, the cold shine faded, leaving the man in peace with his four gray walls. 

Peace is relative. Peace for Dick Grayson was pretending everything bad never existed, that evil had never escaped from the gates of hell down below. His phone lit up again, its vibrations sending a shrill convulsion down the length of his chest. 

The phone continued to ring, and Dick continued to imagine his life never went to hell.

Jason Todd was driving in the way he taught himself to do, all those years ago.

Completely reckless.

The Gotham back roads seemed to be alive just for him as the cracked asphalt rattled underneath the tires of his motorcycle. He wore no helmet and felt free, the kind of free one only experiences after knowing the grip of death.  
His helmet, the hood, it silenced him. It silenced Jason Todd.

The boy who went after the Joker alone was muffled, bound up somewhere in the back of his subconscious. Sometimes he thought it would take something like an explosion to let him out. But sometimes, alone on these winding roads, that boy who lifted tires off of Batman could breathe. 

So Jason drove, his headlights off and his mouth free to exhale.

Damian Wayne was training in the way that soldiers do.

Completely obedient.

He was left alone again tonight after accusations of being “too vicious” and “uncontrollable.” His knuckles bled but the sharp pain of his fists connecting to the bag was the only thing keeping him awake. The core values applauded by his mother were vices here with his father. 

The boy’s life seemed like one big contradiction.

He shouldn’t exist at all, he knew that. A bastardization of his father, he was just a reminder of his mother’s sins. So maybe it was correct that he be left behind once more. And there he was, knowing not at all how to comfort himself other than to elicit pain. 

After all, isn’t that what he was? An embodiment of pain?

Bruce Wayne slept that night in the way that only he can after a night of horrors.

Completely, completely, completely, completely.

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here! Been an avid reader for a while so I thought I'd give it a shot. Please leave your thoughts in the comments; I'd love to hear them! I'll also take some prompts/requests if I feel inspired by them.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I really appreciate it!


End file.
